Stents are being used increasingly in benign indications. Such use requires the ability to remove the stent when its use has become redundant. Additionally, misplacement of the stent may be a risk during stent deployment. For example, foreshortening braided stents can be deployed at an incorrect target site within a body lumen. The ability to reposition the stent within the body lumen or remove the stent from the body lumen after deployment with minimal trauma to the patient would be advantageous. Although the inventions described below may be useful for repositioning or removing a deployed stent, the claimed inventions may also solve other problems.